1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB flash drive, and more particularly, to a pen drive with additional interconnectors for connecting to USB interfaces of different specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The early stage personal computer has a large volume and is not suitable for the businessmen to carry outside. With the development of high technology, it""s much easy and convenient for notebook computer to carry outside. However, it""s also a great burden to carry a notebook computer when going abroad for a business trip. With further development of high technology, a mobile storage device composed of a controller and a flash memory appears in the market. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pen drive 1 which is similar to a thumb in shape and size. This conventional pen drive 1 with built-in controller and flash memory currently has max. 1 gigabyte storage capacity. More and more people use it to store data. It""simpler to carry it than the notebook computer so that its market is rapidly boosted.
In order to connect with computers everywhere, the pen drive 1 is provided with a plug-in type connector 11 for connecting to the USB (Universal Series Bus) port of the common personal computer. The previous USB port has only one specification so that there is no problem with the connection. With never-ending changes and improvements of digital technology, digital printer, digital camera, digital videocamera, etc. have been developed one after another. These digital products have very small volume so that their USB specification does not always correspond to that of personal computers. The pen drive 1, as shown in FIG. 1, fits personal computer. However, it can""t be connected to digital camera for transferring photo data from digital camera to personal computer. In order to save the photo image to personal computer, it""s required to remove the memory card of the digital camera and then to place it into a card reader for data transfer. It causes, however, much inconvenience.
At present, USB specification includes three commercially available types (A-type, B-type and Mini-type) which are applicable to different data devices (personal computer, printer, digital camera, etc.). Therefore, the mobile storage device must have corresponding USB connector to be in connection with different data devices. Moreover, the current mobile storage device can be used for one kind of data device so that its application scope is restricted.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a USB flash drive which is a multifunctional device to enlarge the application scope of the mobile storage device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a USB flash drive which utilizes a detachable interconnector to reach a smooth data transfer between USB interfaces of different specifications.